1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a posture angle detecting device provided with a gyro sensor as a sensor that detects a posture of an object or the like is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-11-211481). The posture angle detecting device disclosed in JP-A-11-211481 is configured by disposing three vibrators (gyro sensors) on a flexible substrate, and by bending the flexible substrate in a manner such that detection axes of the three vibrators are orthogonal to each other. In this manner, an angular velocity around the respective three axes that are orthogonal to each other may be detected.
However, in the posture angle detecting device, since the respective vibrators are disposed on the flexible substrate that is soft and has flexibility, there are the following problems. (1) The mounting of the vibrators is difficult, (2) it is difficult to make the vibrators have a desired posture, specifically, it is difficult to set detection axes of the vibrators in a state to be orthogonal to each other and to maintain this state, and the like.